


His Anxious Smile

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adrenaline, Angst, Animal Attack, Confessions, Don’t repost to another site, FFXV Secret Santa 2020, Fear, First Kiss, Gift Exchange, Hurt Prompto Argentum, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Protective Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum, Protectiveness, Rescue, Worried Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Prompto nearly loses his life trying to do something for Noctis. When his best friend reacts with anger, he fears he’s messed everything up.A conversation reveals more about Noctis’ feels about him than he ever imagined.*Written for FFXV Secret Santa 2020.*
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2020





	His Anxious Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunny_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_k/gifts).



“Come on, Prompto. You can do this.”

Dawn spilled onto the Vesperpool, illuminating the large lake that had been plunged into darkness hours earlier. As the others still slept in the tent, protected by the haven’s light, Prompto snuck out, taking his trusty camera with him.

Birds began to chirp, heralding the arrival of the sun slowly rising from the distant hills. Prompto knew he didn’t have much time before Ignis awoke to prepare breakfast.

Sprightly jogging on the path around the shimmering lake, he kept his keen eyes on the surface for signs of life.

“Nothing here,” Prompto muttered under his breath, disappointed at the bad start. “ _ Shoot _ . There’s gotta be a good fishing spot somewhere…”

Continuing along the edge of the water, Prompto tried to keep his eyes glued on any creatures lurking around. While the threats of the night were gone, the Vesperpool of the day came with its own threats.

Sahagins commonly lurked beneath the surface, waiting for anyone foolish enough to come close, while increased Mushussu numbers spilled into the basin from the nearby Myrlwood, a scaly poisonous ball of trouble to be sure.

And Chickatrice, while similar to soft and adorable chocobo chicks, could soundly thrash even the most prepared hunter.

_ ‘Well, as long as I’m careful…’ _ He climbed up a small outlook, giving him an excellent view from above.  _ ‘Can’t go back empty handed.’ _

Prompto clutched his camera tightly, approaching the edge of the precipice with heightened anticipation. Staring into the lens, adjusting the zoom function, he took in different parts of the expansive area.

Small docks were dotted around, including the tackle shop on the East Bank, but Noctis practically fished the spot dry.

_ ‘Enough to feast on fish for weeks. Good thing Specs knows his way around a kitchen. And Gladio, ever the rugged outdoors man.’ _

  
The camera lowered momentarily, and the dark thoughts came back. Regular as clockwork, Prompto thought about just how much his friends contributed to their road trip.

_ ‘But… what do I do?’ _

He frowned, staring down at his camera and letting out a bitter laugh. “Being the royal photographer… doesn’t exactly keep us alive…”

As always, Prompto’s thoughts returned to his best friend, Noctis Lucis Caelum, who already did so much.

He remembered how tired he was the night before, after infusing so many vials to become valuable potions.

_ ‘And he’s making extra because I keep screwing up.’  _

Prompto recalled too many instances where he got too close to enemy fire or didn’t get out the way on time and required saving.

Every time Prompto felt that soothing tingle of a potion working its magic, it just felt like another guilt wrenching reminder that Noctis depleted his own energy to keep him alive.

_ ‘I want to be useful,’ _ the blonde young man thought, raising his camera once more.  _ ‘Prove I’m not a screw up, and give something back.’ _

Then, Prompto saw it.

Tucked in the far north of Vesperpool was a small bank, and an active flutter rippling at the surface.

Upon closer inspection, Prompto realised that no path existed towards the potential fishing spot, but he speculated that their chocobros could reach the secret area from the closer banks no problem.

“Oh, sweet!”

Edging closer to the edge, Prompto eagerly anticipated the perfect shot of the tranquil lake’s hidden treasure in dawn’s dew.

_ ‘The perfect shot,’ _ he thought firmly, finger lightly pressed against the snap.  _ ‘He’ll like this. I know he will…’ _

Suddenly, he found himself falling.

Everything happened in a flash. The hard thud as his body hit the slope below, his foot screaming with pain. His body rolling into the shockingly cold water. The violent thrash of movement beneath the once calm surface.

And predatory glints of gold emerging from the depths, locked on to the vulnerable young man trying desperately to get to his feet only to falter in fright.

_ ‘Sahagins!’ _

Snapping jaws erupted all around him, making Prompto realise he was surrounded. Holding his camera close, he fiercely shuffled backwards until his back hit a nearby tree.

Striding closer, the sahagin in the lead leapt towards Prompto, mouth with razor sharp fangs agape.

His heart pumped fiercely, adrenaline surging through his shaking body, signals screaming at him to  _ fight or flee, fight, flee… _

_ Fight. _

Prompto raised a hand, summoning a gun in a flash of crystallised light, then fired round after round at the scaled creature drawing closer. The flying sahagin shot backwards, struck by a decisive bullet from a seasoned marksman.

However, as more began to approach him, Prompto’s aim grew shakier, finding himself vastly outnumbered.

Something Ignis always warned them about when it came to wild sahagin clusters.

Bullets lashed against the water’s surface more than his marks. Prompto’s heart pounded with every failed attempt, letting the hungry creatures get closer.

Before he knew it, a hard clamp  _ snapped _ around his leg, and he found himself dragged towards the pond. His scream rippled across the lake, his helpless body thrashing desperately in an attempt to protect himself by dragging onto  _ anything _ nearby.

Prompto’s sky blue eyes shot open, unable to tear away from the hungry creature glaring at him, pressing its jaws tighter until he swore he heard a  _ crack _ . Unable to call out for help beyond panicked cries, a terrible thought took root inside his mind.

_ ‘I’m gonna die…’ _

A flash of light erupted before his eyes. At first, Prompto thought his gun went off again, his finger tensing around the trigger. Adjusting to the brilliance of the light, he realised that the sahagin… stopped.

A familiar sword dove into the beast, preventing it from fleeing with Prompto. Tightened fingers clutched around the handle, keeping the blade (and the sahagin) in place. When Prompto dared to glance up, trembling from fear, all he saw was Noctis Lucis Caelum, his face twisted with rage and his cool eyes burning like blue flames.

“...Huh?” Prompto trembled, unable to believe what he was seeing. “Noct…?”

”Get... _away from him!_ ”

Suddenly, the crocodile’s jaws wrenched open, like a parted bear trap, and just like that, Prompto’s leg was free. He barely processed muscular arms and hands forcing the sahagin’s mouth apart before letting go, then wrapping around the young man’s waist and forcibly dragged back towards the water’s edge to safety.

Behind him, Ignis  _ and _ Gladio pulled him away from danger, their alerted eyes darting between Prompto and his injury, their Prince still taking on the sahagin hoard and each other.

“It’s okay, Prompto,” Ignis tried to reassure him with his naturally calm voice, even as worry clouded his green eyes. “You’re safe now.”

Once safely back on land, Prompto drew his knees against his chest, his terrorised mind still running on fear. He felt Ignis’ supportive hand on his back, rubbing small circles, while Gladio checked out his injuries.

However, Prompto’s attention returned to Noctis, who slashed and cut his way through the hoards with fierce determination. He had never seen his best friend like that before.

So feral and aggressive, like a creature defending his mate to the death.

The thought both humbled and horrified Prompto, whose mind already chastised him for causing this mess.

_ ‘It’s all my fault…’ _

When the crocodiles vanished back into the lake, their tails flicking with disappointment, Noctis stood there, chest heaving from the exertion. His blade vanished, leaving behind only faint crystal shards reflecting the dawn light before fading out of existence.

Then the Prince turned towards his friends, but his eyes were on Prompto. The faint flicker of worry contorted to something Prompto recognised, but never believed he’d see directed at him.

“Prompto… What the  _ hell _ were you doing?”

Anger. Noctis was angry at him.

And he deserved it.

“Noct, I’m sorry,” Prompto stuttered, trying to get on his feet, only to wince at the pain shooting up his leg.

“Hey, steady, kid.” Gladio kept his grip on Prompto’s leg, trying to wrap it up. “Don’t even think of putting pressure on it right now.”

Tears pricking his eyes, Prompto continued, desperate to make things right. “I just wanted to be helpful. I wanted to-”

“Are you serious?” Noctis took a few steps forward, waving his arms out. “You could’ve been killed, Prompto!”

_ Killed. _

Cold dread prickled through Prompto’s skin, realising how close he had come to death. He closed his eyes, torn apart by the fact he disappointed the last person he wanted to.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto murmured, his lip trembling. “I screwed up.”

A brief quiet descended upon the bank, but the moment was far from peaceful and short lived. As Prompto lowered his head and Noctis’ glare momentarily weakened, the advisor and the Shield exchanged concerned looks before deciding to take charge of the situation.

With a firm nod to Gladio, who understood, Ignis gently called out to his charge and long time friend. “Noct. Perhaps we can talk about this later, hm? Let’s get Prompto back to camp to rest.”

Once Prompto’s leg was secured in bandages, Gladio carefully lifted him up into his arms, and carried him back to the haven. Ignis gave Noctis a private look, then followed close behind.

As Prompto peered over Gladio’s thick shoulder, he saw Noctis still standing there, crossing his arms. What he did not see were the thoughts running circles inside his best friend’s head as his fists clenched into tight balls.

_ ‘You could have been killed. _

_ You could have been killed. _

_ You could have been…’ _

xxx

The rest of the day had been awkward.

Deciding that Prompto needed proper rest and care after his little scare, Ignis drove them to the Meldacio Hunter HQ, but the entire drive - as short as it was - had been silent. Only an inappropriately cheerful pop song kept them company.

Sitting shotgun, Prompto crossed his arms, trying to resist the urge to keep glancing in the rear mirror to see if Noctis was still mad at him. The few times he did, he found Noctis staring solemnly out the side of the car.

_ ‘Probably thinking about what a dumbass I am. What was I thinking, heading out by myself? Pool’s swimming with monsters. That’s why Hunters have so many requests to thin them out, right?’ _

Prompto swallowed back the lump in his throat, trying not to let out the sob he’d been holding back since they got in the car.

As soon as they rolled into the natural tunnel where headquarters were stationed and the Regalia came to a halt, Gladio stepped out, heading around to open Prompto’s door to help him out. Surprisingly, Ignis waved a hand to halt him.

“Hold that thought. Noct?” The advisor turned to address the still silent Prince in the back seat. “How’s your back?”

Noctis answered, meeting Ignis gaze curiously. “Fine.”

“Mind if you help Prompto to the caravan?” Ignis turned off the ignition with a turn of the keys, then held a look with the Amicitia swordsman. “Gladio and I can inform the hunters on the sahagin situation to prevent an unfortunate incident.”

_ ‘Like mine,’ _ Prompto wanted to fill in, wishing the earth would swallow him up when it felt like forever until Noctis answered.

“Sure.”

Noctis exited the car, and headed towards the passenger side where Prompto sat. He leaned down, reaching his hand out awkwardly.

“You ready?”

With a meek nod, Prompto slowly lifted a leg out, steadying himself, then as he began to lift himself out, he took Noctis’ supportive hand.

_ ‘So far, so good,’ _ Prompto thought, just as he pressed his other foot down, buckled from the sudden throb of pain, and fell against Noctis.

_ ‘Oh. Em. Gee.’ _ Prompto’s entire face skyrocketed red, and he wondered just how else he could make today even more super awkward than it already was,  _ Ramuh, do a guy a freaking favour, and smite me now, please? _

At the very least, Noctis didn’t let out a weary sigh like he sometimes did when something annoyed him, so Prompto took that as a little progress after the disasteriffic morning.

“Are you alright, Prompto?” Ignis asked cautiously, stepping out of the car.

“Yep!” Prompto forced a grin, lifting his tender foot slightly, but realising that Noctis didn’t pull away,  _ thank the Gods _ . “A little achy, but I’ll be okay.”

As Ignis and Gladio headed towards the nearby building, Noctis slowly assisted in taking Prompto to the caravan with an arm around his waist. It was a slow process, but Prompto appreciated the help.

As well as appreciating a close up of Noctis that didn’t involve the zoom lens.

Once the door opened, Noctis guided Prompto inside the claustrophobic caravan space, then closed the door behind them. Falling onto the single bed, Prompto sighed with relief, his entire leg and foot appreciating the ease of pressure.

Meanwhile, Noctis rested his back against the front door, once more crossing his arms defensively. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the dark mood that brewed at the Vesperpool followed them here, like a personal storm cloud, threatening to unleash a torrent at any moment.

Fidgeting anxiously, Prompto deliberated on how to fix the massive rift he sensed between them when, without warning, Noctis spoke quietly.

“I’m not mad at you, Prompto. Not really. I’m just…” A small sigh left him, followed by the slightest bob of his throat, which Prompto caught as he raised his head. Noctis kept looking at the floor, his foot tapping against the carpet. “I can’t lose someone else.”

At the sight of those sorrowful blue eyes, Prompto’s heart shattered into a million pieces.

_ ‘God, he’s lost so much and been through a lot, and I’m giving him more to freak out about. I can’t stop hurting people.’ _

A small sob escaped his throat, and he wanted to curse himself for it, but Prompto was too overcome by more terrible thoughts swirling oppressively inside him.

_ ‘I hurt him. I hurt Noct. _

_ I’m useless.’ _

Frozen by his greatest fear, just as the first tear trickled down his freckled cheek, Prompto didn’t realise that Noctis moved until warm arms wrapped around him, holding him close.

Even as he continued to tremble, the reality of everything from that morning and beyond it crashing around him, knowing that Noctis still reached out to him in the form of a comforting hug meant the world to Prompto.

Tears ran freely, as an emotional dam burst forth, and everything Prompto held back for so long came out. He clinged to Noctis’ shirt, and cried against the clothing.

“I’m so sorry, Noct! I wanted to be helpful because you guys are amazing and do so much that I feel like I’m not pulling my weight, y’know?” A sad hiccup left Prompto’s lips, his shoulders trembling as he continued. “You were so tired after doing extra potion duty because I kept messing up and blasting through our stash, so I wanted to be useful somehow… I thought if I found you a new fishing spot, you could relax and…” Memories of the sahagin attack came flooding back, and he clenched his teeth, hissing in frustration at himself. “What was I thinking? I’m so stupid! I could’ve got you all hurt, and it be all my-”

“ _ Hey. _ ”

The refined softness in Noctis’ voice encouraged Prompto to stop, and give in to the moment. He felt tentative fingers touching the back of his head, brushing gently through the golden spikes.

Prompto sniffled, appreciating the gesture, but trying to keep himself grounded before the thoughts of fancy took over.  _ ‘He’s just being nice. Nothing more. Don’t overthink it, Prompto.’ _

His grip on Noctis tightened, as if fearing his best friend in the whole world - and the whole world itself - might slip from his grasp, and be lost forever. A painful reminder thrust into his heart, aching to keep their friendship intact at the very least.

_ ‘You’re only his friend, Prompto. Be grateful for that.’ _

Noctis pulled back slightly, and Prompto’s chest tightened. As he forced one of his smallest smiles, the kind that never quite reached his gentle blue eyes, ready to reassure  _ his best friend _ that everything was a-okay, Noctis stopped him.

It wasn’t words that time, or frightful fierceness like his anger earlier, but rather tenderness expressed on his face. The calm skies of the Prince’s eyes reached out, drawing him into the blue yonder until slowly, Prompto realised he wasn’t falling into the skies, they were descending upon him.

Closer and closer until they vanished literally in the blink of an eye. Noctis closed them away as his lips found Prompto, silencing him.

_ ‘Oh.’ _

In that moment, the faint sounds of life outside the caravan seemed to disappear, only the world composed of the two of them rising to prominence. The kiss lasted only a short time, but Prompto felt his breath stolen, even as Noctis gently broke away, gazing deeply into the other young man’s turbulent eyes.

“...N… Noct? What…?”

Colour dusted Noctis’ cheeks, his own blue eyes dilated. “Isn’t it obvious?” He took a deep breath, deciding this time to leave nothing to chance. “...I  _ like _ you, Prompto. As... more than a friend.”

“You… like me?” Prompto gasped, almost doubting he heard right. “Like,  _ like me _ like me?”

Noctis snorted, amused that they still danced around it. “Okay, _ I love you, _ Prompto. I have for a while, so don’t think you’re nothing to me, alright? If anything, you’ve always been there, cheering me up, being there when I needed a friend, but… I wanted more and didn’t know how you felt...”

And just like that, Prompto’s heart swelled, the clouds of darkness plaguing his mind for so long parted, and everything became a little brighter.

_ ‘Love. _

__ He… loves me.’  
  


A wide grin spread across his face, his heart fluttering at the sight of Noctis returning a little smile of his own.

“So you kept tight lipped? All this time, we...” Prompto laughter softly, relaxing his shoulders for the first time that day. “Dude, we need to communicate more.”

Pressing their foreheads together softly, Noctis smiled, his hands sliding down Prompto’s shoulders and arms until they reached the slender fingers that linked around his own.

“We got time now, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hunnyk13 as part of the FFXV Secret Santa 2020. I went with the requested prompt Prompto/Noctis and “misunderstandings followed by a sweet confession.”
> 
> This really took a life of its own once I began writing. I like exploring Prompto’s insecurities and anxieties, especially about his place in the team and how he wants to be useful like he feels everyone else else.
> 
> Of course someone like Prompto might feel out of place compared to the experiences of the others, harbouring guilt at “being saved” and wanting to do something nice for his friend as a way of being useful.
> 
> Confessions are also very much my jam with super sweet mutual pining, so this prompt was the dream for me. I did inject a little more angst and danger than I initially planned to, so I hope that’s okay! Leading to Noctis’ outburst, coming from a place of fear because naturally he loves his little chocobean BFF, but it compounds the hidden worries and miscommunication. I wanted it come across in a natural way.
> 
> I also loved writing supportive Gladio and Ignis, who already know what the two of them need, and gently coax them towards it. ☺️
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Holidays and a hopefully chiller New Year when it comes. 💛🖤


End file.
